¡Entre perros y gatos!
by Tales of D
Summary: Lucy se cambió de casa. Lucy tiene un nuevo, sexy, y extraño vecino pelirosa. ¡Lucy perdió a su perro, Plue!/ "¡Me he perdido! — Estoy buscando a mi perro, PLUE. Habrá recompensa para quien lo encuentre. ¡Por favor, ayúdame a recuperarlo! " (THREESHOT)
1. Chapter 1

**Comentario: ¿No que muy ocupada y por eso no avanzo los fics? ¡Lo estoy, lo juro! Solo que decidí tomar un descanso y actualizar esta mini historia que escribí hace un tiempo. Espero que les guste. :p**

**Inspiración: Un post en Tumblr. (Si se los paso, los spoileo, así que es mejor esperar un poco \•u•\**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. *troll***

* * *

**Summary:**

**Lucy se cambió de casa. Lucy tiene un nuevo, sexy, y extraño vecino pelirosa. ¡Lucy perdió a su perro, Plue!**

**"¡Me he perdido!**

**— Estoy buscando a mi perro, PLUE. **

**Habrá recompensa para quien lo encuentre. **

**¡Por favor, ayúdame a recuperarlo! "**

* * *

**Título**:_Los perros necesitan correr y caminar largas distancias para descargar su energía.__  
_

* * *

— ¿Plue?— Lucy pegó su mejilla contra el frío y reluciente suelo para poder ver debajo de su adornada y cara cama.

Su perro había desaparecido en un flash. En un segundo lo vio caminar meneando su corta cola blanca por el pasillo y al siguiente, ya no estaba.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor? — Lucy miró a su madre entrando a su habitación y depositando una caja con sus cosas empacadas en una mesa sin arreglar—. Uff, Lucy.

— ¿Mamá, has visto a Plue? — Layla frunció el ceño mientras miraba con escrutinio todos los lápices, libretas y cosas de Lucy.

— Arregla este cuarto, ¿quieres?

— No has contestado a mi pregunta.— se defendió Lucy intentando cambiar el tema, con suerte y su madre olvidaría el tema...por ahora.

— No, debe estar por ahí acostado en algún lugar.— dijo ella recorriendo la vista a la nueva habitación de su hija—. Ya aparecerá, ahora necesito que me ayudes con todos los libros que trajiste.

Lucy rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, ¿Donde demonios se había metido su perro?

Layla desapareció por la puerta y Lucy miró por la ventana analizando su nuevo vecindario. Todo era tranquilo, la calle principal estaba desierta, había solo unos cuantos autos estacionados a lo largo de la calle, y cada casa estaba separada a la misma distancia, todas eran grandes y se veían de lo más cálidas.

Examinó su patio de nuevo y no hallo señales de su perro.

Gruñó cuando su madre gritó en la cocina y se vio obligada a bajar lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Layla estaba trepada sobre una silla temblando como un cachorrito, su dedo índice apunto a una esquina de la cocina y Lucy frunció los labios.

Entonces la vio.

Esa cosa se encontraba trepando en la pared, movía sus patas rápidamente y su cuerpo ovalado se desplazaba de la forma más asquerosa posible. Lucy quedó en shock.

Y entonces gritó y trepó a la silla con su madre.

— ¡ma-ma-mátala! — dijo Layla mirando a Lucy como si fuera su única salida.

— ¿Yo? ¡No! ¡No pienso acercarme a eso! — gritó desesperada mientras veía como la cucaracha desplegaba las alas.

Layla y Lucy miraron horrorizadas como el animal se dirigía a ellas.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! —Lucy brincó como si su vida dependiese de ello, bueno, en realidad, prácticamente lo hacía. Su madre brincó hacia otro lado y la cucaracha se paró en el alféizar de la ventana.

Madre e hija comenzaron a correr en la cocina despavoridas, Layla le tendió el insecticida a Lucy mientras tomaba la escoba en un intento de mostrarse valiente.

— ¿Qué hago? — preguntó Lucy sin perder de vista el animal, que ahora movía las antenas y comenzaba a avanzar con sus feas y plegadas patas.

— ¡Mátalo con eso! — Lucy se armó de valor y avanzó a pasitos pequeños y seguros, si la cosa salía volando, estaba preparada para huir y quemar la casa antes de desaparecer y no volver a Magnolia en muuuchos años.

El perro apareció ladrando en la cocina.

Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada. '_Ahí estás perro del demonio.' _

— ¡Cuidado! — Lucy se agachó justo al mismo tiempo que la cucaracha pasaba volando sobre su cabeza y se dirigía hacia la puerta abierta de la casa.

— ¡Eso sí que no! — y aventó el frasco de insecticida, el cuál golpeó a la cucaracha voladora y terminó en la frente de su padre, Jude.

Todo en la cabeza de Jude se volvió blanco y Lucy dio un grito de horror cuando caía y al mismo tiempo veía como la cucaracha se reponía del pequeño golpe.

La cucaracha estaba a un paso de él.

Salió caminando rápidamente por la entrada y Layla corrió al socorro de su esposo extendido en el tapete que decía 'bienvenidos'.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Llama a una ambulancia o algo! — una sorprendida Lucy corrió hasta el teléfono sobre una pequeña mesa y levantó la bocina.

No se escuchaba nada mientras presionaba los primeros números que se le venían a la mente.

— ¡Mamá! ¡El teléfono no sirve! —se escucharon gruñidos furiosos provenientes de su madre.

— ¡Lucy Heartfilia! ¡Acabamos de mudarnos ayer! ¡Por supuesto que no sirve la línea! — y la chica rubia se sintió estúpida mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad para buscar su móvil.

Bajó corriendo cuando vio por la ventana que su madre abría la puerta trasera del auto y arrastraba a su padre adentro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Layla tomó las llaves del auto y su abrigo.

— Iré al hospital, cuida de la casa mientras no estamos.

— ¿Y si otra cucaracha-

— Suerte.— su madre salió corriendo de la casa y se montó en el auto en un dos por tres. Lucy quedo boquiabierta al ver desaparecer el auto por la solitaria calle. Así nada más.

Entró a la casa asustada y llena de adrenalina por su feroz batalla con la cucaracha; al inicio se quedó en medio de la sala observando los muebles blancos cubiertos con bolsas para el traslado.

Dios, ¿que pensarían los vecinos de tan tremendo escándalo?

Todavía ni siquiera los conocía. Decidió ocuparse de sus vecinos después y comenzó a subir las cajas pesadas y llenas de sus libros, ¿quién la mandaba a que le gustara tanto leer?

Con cuidado y con el bote de insecticida cerca, comenzó a ordenar los libros en la estantería, no sin distraerse, por supuesto, mientras lo hacía. Plue estaba a su lado moviendo la cola insistentemente, de vez en cuanto ella lo miraba y el terminaba con esa mirada de perrito lindo. 'Anda, llévame a dar un paseo.'

Lucy lo sentía por Plue, pero ni siquiera conocía el vecindario y esta segura que terminaría perdida en Narnia si intentaba salir.

Permaneció ahí por mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó el sonido de su celular a lo lejos, Plue ladró y corrió siguiendo el sonido.

— ¿Hola? — contestó dubitativa, ¿y si algo malo estaba pasando? ¿Y si su padre tenía una severa contusión por el tremendo golpe? ¿Y si habían cancelado su programa favorito? O peor, ¿y si habían dejado de producir chocolate en el mundo?

El corazón de Lucy latió frenéticamente al pensar en eso. El chocolate no podía dejar de existir.

— ¿Lucy? Agh, parece que solo ha sido el golpe y tu padre ya está bien. — la chica asintió del otro lado de la línea y al segundo de hacerlo se sintió muy tonta, su madre no podía verla.

— Oh, ya estaba asustada por eso.— agregó y entonces escuchó una risita linda proveniente de su madre.

— No hay de que preocuparse, pero los doctores quieren hacer un examen para cerciorarse de que todo está bien. Cuando regresemos mañana-

— Espera, ¿mañana?

— Sí, hoy me quedaré a cuidarlo y eso. — a Lucy la invadió un estado de culpa y depresión.

— Creí que estaba bien...

— Y lo está, no te preocupes por nosotros, por favor cierra todas las puertas con seguro y-

— Las ventanas. Lo tengo cubierto.— Layla sonrió orgullosa de su hija.

— Gracias Lucy. — lo dijo en un tono que provocó que el corazón de Lucy se deshiciera de felicidad—. Pero escúchame; tienes que comer, y vi una tienda de conveniencia a unos cuantos metros de la casa.

— Espera, espera, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? — la chica sabía que era un asco con las indicaciones, era un asco incluso caminando en línea recta, por Dios—. Voy a perderme.

— Nunca sabrás si no lo intentas, lleva a Plue contigo.— hubo una pausa por el teléfono—. Tengo que irme, los doctores están aquí.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Sí?

— Dile a papá que lo quiero y que lo siento.— una pequeña risita se escuchó y entonces se cortó la llamada. Lucy suspiró y miró de soslayo a su blanco, pequeño y extraño perro; busco su correa entre todas las cajas y cuando por fin la encontró, dio un pequeño grito de felicidad y el perro corrió como loco por toda la estancia—. Ven aquí.

.

Ahí estaba, Lucy lo sabía, sabía que se iba a perder de alguna forma.

Miró en todas direcciones mientras Plue levantaba la pata frente a una barda, la tienda de conveniencia debería estar cerca, muy cerca, llevaba caminando como diez minutos y se supone que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

Una chica pelirroja pasó caminando por ahí tomada de la mano de un tipo de cabello azul. Lucy dudó en interrumpir, pero tenía que encontrar el camino, ¿o no?

Carraspeó y la pareja le sonrió amablemente.

— Hola.— saludó primero la chica. Su cabello rojo escarlata bañaba sus hombros delicados y macizos, sus orbes chocolate se posaron en los de Lucy del mismo color.

— Hey, hola.— regresó el saludo nerviosa. Y titubeo mientras daba un paso hacia ellos—. Disculpen, es que estoy perdida y necesito llegar a la tienda de conveniencia.— Lucy intentó sonreír.

— Estás en el camino equivocado.— Por fin habló el chico de cabello azul y lindos ojos verdes. Señaló en dirección contraria—. Es hacia allá, casi llegando al fondo de la calle.

Asintió.

— Gracias.— la chica pelirroja examinó a Lucy y dio un paso más hacia ella, la cual, solo pestañeó y volteó a ver a su perro nerviosa.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre? No te había visto por aquí.— El chico tocó su hombro.

— Erza.— su tono tenía advertencia y su mirada se volvió inestable, como esperando que Erza se volteara y siguiera su camino.

— Soy Lucy, soy nueva aquí.— contestó con una sonrisa, ¡dios, estaba tan malditamente nerviosa! Miró a su perro de nuevo—. Este es Plue. Es mi perro.

¡_Bien Lucy, ellos querían conocer a tu perro, por supuesto! _

Erza rió por lo bajo y dejó una mano en el hombro de Lucy.

— Bienvenida, yo vivo por aquí.— señaló una calle sin especificar—. Soy Erza y él es Jellal.

Después de una larga plática, Erza por fin dejó a Lucy caminar hacia la tienda de conveniencia, su estómago rugía peor que un dragón. Plue seguía caminando agitando el rabo y era el más feliz de los dos.

— Buenas.— saludó una chica pequeña con cabello azul en la tienda, estaba sentada en una de las mesas con un libro, que se veía pesado, en las manos. Tan rápido como Lucy entró, ella se levantó y se colocó detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa.

Lucy había dejado atado afuera a su perro. Plue olfateaba el aire cuando Lucy le dedicó una pequeña mirada y fue lo más rápido posible a la caja.

— Hola.—dejó el montón de comida chatarra.

— Hey.— contestó la pequeña mirando hacia el reloj en la entrada—. Llegaste justo a tiempo, estaba a punto de cerrar. Soy Levy, por cierto.

— S-Soy Lucy.— ella estaba impactada, ¡ya conocía a más de una persona en su segundo día viviendo ahí! Eso era un nuevo récord—. Así que Levy-san-

— ¡Enana! — Lucy se dio por muerta. Un chico enormemente alto, con cabello largo, acababa de entrar a la tienda, sus piercings le daban un aspecto totalmente salvaje y ¿por que no? Sexy.

Pero eso no importaba, por que el chico sexy estaba enojado, muy enojado; se dirigía al mostrador a una velocidad elevada gracias a sus enormes piernas y pasos. Levy dejó caer una bolsa de papas al suelo y se escuchó el leve crunch de cuando las papas se quebraban.

Lucy chilló al escuchar los gritos de los soldados caídos (las papas).

— ¡Gajeel! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Levy se retiró del mostrador incrédula y sorprendida. Gajeel estaba a un lado de Lucy, la cual, dio un paso a un lado para dejar que el chico llegara al mostrador estampando sus palmas en el.

— ¡¿Así que te atreves a dejarme tirado?! — por el semblante de Levy, Lucy podía intuir que la pequeña no tenía ninguna idea de qué estaba hablando—. ¡No me mires así! ¡Demonios!

— Pe-pero Gajeel...— él levantó una ceja y dio media vuelta para salir azotando la puerta.

— Olvídalo, no se ni por que mierda vine.— Lucy examinó como subía a una motocicleta y salía disparado de la tienda, no notó en qué momento Levy corría a través de la puerta.

— ¡Gajeeeeeeeel! — pero para entonces el ya se había perdido de vista. Levy miró a todos lados y luego respiró profundamente. Debía regresar a la tienda y terminar su trabajo, ella podría lidiar con su novio temperamental después.— disculpa, ¿Lucy? ¿Verdad?

Lucy asintió.

— Disculpa eso, es que él es...muy impaciente.— terminó de empacar los dulces de Lucy con unas pequeñas gotas que se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos, Gajeel era un idiota.

Por su lado, Lucy frunció los labios y miró a Levy nerviosa, ¿que se supone que se hace en esos casos?

La rubia tomó sus cosas del mostrador y espero a que Levy terminara de apagar las máquinas. La pequeña tenía su nariz color roja y sus mejillas completamente adorables, ¡Dios, ese tipo era un tonto por hacerla llorar!

— ¿Se te ofrece algo más?— preguntó Levy cuando se dio cuenta de que Lucy seguía frente a ella sin moverse y analizando la situación.

— No te preocupes Levy.— y sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio un fuerte abrazo y palmeó su espalda, Levy pestañeó incrédula, de nuevo, y cuando se separaron, le dedicó a Lucy una enorme sonrisa.

— Gracias, Lu-chan.— Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. ¿Esta bien que te llame así?

Ella asintió al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría.

— Lo siento, ya cerra-

— ¡Estúpido minion! — era Gajeel de nuevo. Miró furioso en dirección a Levy y ella solo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Minion? — La mirada de Lucy viajo entre la pareja una y otra vez, y entonces tomó una sabia decisión. Tenía que irse.

— Nos vemos después, Levy-chan.— y corrió hacia la puerta en busca de Plue.

.

Encontró a su perro mordiendo y siguiendo su cola.

— tranquilo Plue, regresemos a casa-

Y levantó la vista para encontrarse con lo que definitivamente no planeaba ver ese día.

Un maldito gato. Color azul.

El gato lamió el pelaje de su pata con toda la tranquilidad del mundo que le ofrecía la barda sobre la que estaba montado. Plue se volvió loco en cuanto lo vio. Ladridos y más ladridos hicieron que Lucy se llevara el dedo índice a sus labios haciendo un gesto al perro.

— ¡vámonos, Plue! — y avanzó un paso obligando que Plue la siguiera, el perro peleaba pero Lucy no cedía. Por fin alcanzó a ver su casa a lo lejos. ¡No estaba perdida!

Y llegó con una sonrisa en los labios.

De repente, sintió como algo peludo pasaba entre sus piernas, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal mientras notaba al gato azul corriendo delante de ella...y delante de Plue. _Oh, maldita sea. _

El perro se abalanzó hacia el frente llevándose a Lucy detrás prácticamente arrastrada. El pequeño gato brincó una barda y aterrizó del otro lado, Lucy resopló, el perro siguió corriendo, tanto, que la cadena reventó y Lucy maldijo en voz alta y a los cuatro vientos.

Se arrepintió en el momento en que cruzó la barda por un lado y encontró a un chico.

El tipo tenía una mata de cabello de un muy extraño color, rosa, o bueno, un tipo de rojizo prácticamente rosa; él estaba de lo más concentrado plantando una pequeña plantita de hojas redondas. Sus guantes cafés estaban llenos de tierra, y su gesto era de completa concentración. Lucy no pudo evitarlo, y miró su muy bien formado cuerpo que incluso debajo de aquella camisa sin mangas se podía apreciar muy bien.

¡_No_!

Lucy vio como el gato azul corría hacia el y brincaba sobre su hombro, como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo. Plue le gruñó desde su lugar.

El chico lo miró ceñudo al inicio preguntándose que carajo era ese animal. Luego sus ojos verdes se encontraron con un par de piernas torneadas con un perfecto color mate y fue subiendo por su escultural cuerpo hasta su cara.

El entreabrió la boca para decir algo cuando por fin pudo hablar de nuevo. Pero el perro brincó y la chica rubia, de ojos impresionantemente grandes y brillantes, brincó hacia él, y lo que supo después, es que todo era negro.

.

.

* * *

**Comentario: Lo de la cucaracha esta basado en hechos reales. Teman por su vida. **

**Y síiiii, agregare las parejitas de Fairy Tail, una que otra cosita /•0•/**

**Pd. Si te gusto date una vuelta por mi perfil ;). Tal vez encuentres algo que te gusteee.(Me patrocino solita, pobrecita) **

**¿Me dejan Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentario: Ahí van las historias. (•n•). **

* * *

**Título**: _Los gatos tuercen la cola cuando ven algo que les llama la atención._

* * *

Lucy caminó nerviosa por su casa. Dios. Esto solo le podía pasar a ella.

_'Lucy eres la cosa más tonta del mundo'._

Dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia donde se encontraba el chico dormido.

Sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos y su semblante era de tranquilidad completa, Lucy caminó rodeando el sofá muchas más veces de las que le hubiera gustado.

— Tranquila Lucy, todo saldrá bien...— miró de nuevo al chico y corrió a la cocina a tomar lo primero que se le ocurriera. ¿Un sartén? Pues un sartén será.

Estaba preparada, nació preparada para enfrentarse a ese chico sexy que dormía con tranquilidad sobre su sofá.

No era culpa de él, por supuesto, era de ella.

O mas específicamente, la culpa era de Plue, su blanco y extraño perro, que para colmo, ahora jugaba con el gato azul como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida.

Se aferró al sartén y tuvo un ligero flashback de una de sus películas favoritas, en la que Rapunzel-

Entonces hubo un gruñido.

_¡ESTA DESPERTANDO!¡ESTA DESPERTANDO!_

Lucy tomó una posición cómoda para arremeter una vez más contra el chico de las plantas. Había sacado sus guantes de jardinero que ahora descansaban sobre una mesita.

Natsu abrió los ojos poco a poco, lo primero que vio fue el techo alto color blanco de un lugar en el que nunca había estado. Pestañeó intentando recordar como se había quedado dormido, pero no podía. Movió su cabeza buscando algo conocido de lo que aferrarse y vio como su gato, Happy, brincaba sobre su abdomen para hacerse una bola y ronronear sobre él.

De repente sintió una respiración en su oído y grito -como toda una niña- para alejarse de el animal. Que probablemente era un perro.

Una risa llegó a sus oídos, como si fuera música, como si la acunara el viento y las hadas la llevaran para terminar en sus oídos. En fin, el sonido más inocente y dulce que había escuchado.

Natsu miró a la chica que anteriormente lo había atacado, la peor parte, era que en realidad parecía dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo, ya que llevaba un sartén en la mano. Lucy notó que Natsu la miraba y dejó de reír para apuntarlo con el sartén.

— No hagas nada o te clavo este sartén en la cabeza.— Natsu esperó mientras decodificaba toda la información en su cabeza.

— ¿Donde estoy? — el perro lamió su mano y el la retiró con cara de asco—. ¿Y que es esta cosa?

— ¡Es un perro! ¡Pero que mala persona eres! — Plue movió la cola y Natsu se sorprendió de que sí, efectivamente era un perro. Miró de nuevo el lugar.

— ¿Por que me trajiste aquí? ¿Me secuestraste?

— No.— Lucy lo miro enfadada por lo que había dicho de Plue. Que no se metan con su mascota—. Eres un extraño, ¿por qué te secuestraría?

Natsu la miró ceñudo. ¿Que demonios estaba tratando de decir la chica rubia que tenía enfrente? No tenía ningún sentido.

— ¿Como te llamas?

— no le voy a decir eso a un extraño.— sentenció y Natsu hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con una carcajada. El sonido llegó a los oídos de Lucy y recorrió todos su vasos sanguíneos. Le encantó.

— ¿Pero si me trajiste a tu casa?

— No podía dejarte tirado cuando fue la culpa de mi perro.— el gruñó y Lucy se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla para él—. Y como veo que estás muy bien, te pediré que te retires.

— Me llamo Natsu.— contestó el chico ignorándola por completo y haciéndole mimos a su gato—. Y este es Happy.

— ¡No me ignores!

— supongo que eres nueva por aquí.— Lucy se mordió los labios. Si sus padres descubrían que había metido a alguien en la casa...

Pero para su alivio, Natsu se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

— No te preocupes, no soy un maniático. — pareció pensárselo mejor y eso hizo reír a Lucy—. Puedes decirme tu nombre.

Lucy lo considero por un momento.

— Lucy.— el sonrió mostrando sus caninos sobresalientes y ella intentó evitar sus pensamientos inapropiados.

— Er...— el chico se encontraba afuera de la casa, pero todavía no se iba—. Luigi..

— Lucy.— le corrigió algo molesta. Él le había pedido su nombre, era justo que al menos lo recordara o le pusiera atención.

— ¿Que tal si me das tu número? — ella frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta en un ataque de nerviosismo.

El chico sexy le había pedido su número.

.

Natsu rodó los ojos y miró a Happy.

— ¿muy rápido? — los ojos negros del gato parecían hablar diciendo algo. Algo así como "Te gruuuusta".

Se dio la vuelta con el gato siguiendo su paso y atravesó la calle para llegar a su casa, algún día tendría el número de esa despampanante e inocente chica.

.

— Querida.— su madre llegó al día siguiente a eso del mediodía. Lucy hacía el almuerzo con el mismo sartén con el que planeaba golpear a Natsu el día anterior.

— hola, ¿y papá? — el hombre rubio entró con un vendaje en la cabeza. Lucy hizo una mueca—. ¿Te duele?

— ¿Tu que crees? – se sentó en el sofá e inmediatamente reparó en los guantes de cuero sobre la mesita—. ¿Que hay con esos guantes?

Lucy palideció y fulminó los guantes cafés con algo de tierra. Esos malditos guantes serían su ruina.

— Alguien los dejó..p-por ahí y los recogí.— regresó la mirada al sartén rogándole a todos los dioses del Olimpo que su padre no hiciera un drama por eso, y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, ya que el hombre cerró los ojos y se durmió—. Veo que está cansado.

Su madre lo ayudó a pararse y lo guió a la habitación. Lucy se quedó quieta pensando en el tremendo golpe que tenía su padre en la cabeza, suspiró y revolvió los huevos que hacía. Plue le lamió la pierna y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

— Vete de aquí, Plue. — el perro bajó las orejas y se fue a parar frente a la puerta—. No. Hoy no hay paseo.

Su madre rió detrás de ella.

— ¿conociste a alguien? — ¡lo sabía!¡su madre lo sabía!

— ¿A que te refieres?

En ese instante sonó el timbre. El sonido retumbó en la cabeza de Lucy, _no podía ser él. _¿Verdad que no?

Su madre se aproximó a la puerta pero esta vez, sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

Natsu parpadeó en cuanto vio que Layla, era muy parecida a Lucy, solo que claro, su Lucy era mucho más hermosa. Se maldijo. ¿Desde cuando había proclamado su derecho sobre Lucy?

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — dijo Layla después de ver que el chico se había quedado sin habla. Comenzó a titubear el nombre de su hija y entonces la mujer desapareció de la puerta, unos segundos después apareció Lucy con las mejillas encendidas.

— tu madre, es-

— Muy parecida a mí, lo sé.— Vaya temperamento. A Natsu le encantaba cada vez mas—. ¿Que quieres?

— Te quedaste con mis guantes.— Lucy asintió y entró con rapidez hasta la cocina. Su madre estaba terminando de cocinar lo que ella había empezado.

— ¿Que quería?

— Quiere azúcar. — Lucy sacó una taza y la llenó hasta el tope intentando calmar sus nervios. Natsu estaba ahí. En la puerta esperando sus guantes y ella estaba sirviendo una taza de azúcar, toda esa azúcar que su..vecino no necesitaba.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó los guantes de la mesita con una buena coartada para que su madre no lo notara. Llegó hasta él y le tendió los guantes y la taza.

Natsu examinó la taza repleta de azúcar con ojos cansados.

Aquella chica era un completo enigma.

— ¿Y esto qué? — ella sonrió.

— no hay de qué, cuando se te ofrezca.— Y volvió a cerrar la puerta en su cara. Apretó los dientes y evitó que su impaciencia lo dominara.

Recordó las palabras de Gajeel el día anterior después de que le había contado de Lucy.

El había dicho "las chicas son como los conejos, primero tienes que ganarse su confianza antes de que puedas alimentarlos. Ella va a salir corriendo si le pides su número así como así".

Normalmente pensaría que Gajeel era un tonto, pero el tenía a Levy McGarden como novia. Así que sí. Le haría caso y se tomaría las cosas con calma.

Por nada del mundo quería perder a su conejita.

.

Pasó otro día.

Lucy se dirigió a la tienda de conveniencia, esta vez, sola. Plue había vuelto a hacer de las suyas y no aparecía en ningún lado.

Cuando llegó, en vez de encontrar a Levy, encontró a su novio, Gajeel, detrás del mostrador. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía que quería ahuyentar a todos los clientes. Lucy tomó las cosas que su madre le había pedido y las dejó frente a él.

— ¿Es todo? — ella asintió y el comenzó a pasarlos sobre la banda magnética de mala gana. Lucy frunció los labios nerviosa, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Si fuera Levy, todo sería mucho más sencillo.

— Y..¿Levy-chan? — el chico le dedicó una gélida mirada y ella simplemente decidió mantener la boca cerrada.

— ¿Como conoces a Levy? ¿Huh?— Pero gracias a los dioses, Levy iba entrando en ese momento. Sus pequeños ojos chocolate se iluminaron y llegó hasta Lucy con una sonrisa.

— Lu-chan.— sacudió la sombrilla que cargaba. Lucy no había notado en que momento había comenzado a llover afuera.

— Enana. Que bien que llegas.— Levy le sonrió a Gajeel mientras avanzaba. Llegó hasta él tocando su brazo y eso fue como una señal para que Gajeel se inclinara y ella pudiera besar su mejilla.

Las mejillas de Lucy se colorearon al ver el gesto. ¿Por qué se veían tan condenadamente lindos?

— Aquí tienes.— la actitud del chico cambió tan repentinamente que tuvo que pestañear varias veces. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados intentando entender por que Gajeel de pronto _incluso le estaba sonriendo_—. Coneja, aquí tienes tus cosas.

Tomo las cosas y entonces se dio cuenta. Gajeel era completamente distinto cuando estaba cerca de Levy, lo aterrador se iba a algún lugar en cuanto ella llegaba, al igual que su mal humor.

Esperen...¿coneja?

Lucy lo observo confundida por el apodo que le había dado y tomo las cosas rápidamente. Les dio las gracias y salió de la tienda cubriendo su cara con su antebrazo.

El agua la empapo en pocos segundos.

.

Natsu miraba la ventana. Había estado dando vueltas alrededor de su casa como un loco, constantemente regresando la vista hacia la casa del frente.

La puerta permanecía cerrada, y la ventana de su habitación solo dejaba ver sus cortinas azules con miles de puntitos de colores.

Vio a Gray salir de su casa y llegar a su puerta.

Abrió al mismo tiempo que Gray golpeaba la puerta. Su puño cerrado llegó hasta la cabeza de Natsu.

— ¡Idiota! — reclamó apartando su puño de un golpe. Gray comenzó a reír.

— Lo siento. Mi culpa.— se adelanto internándose en la casa—. Gajeel me dijo que tenías cierto...problema.

Natsu frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

— Ese bocazas.— volvió a mirar la ventana inconscientemente y luego regresó la mirada intentando sacarse a la chica rubia de la cabeza.

— Entonces..— Gray se dejó caer en el asiento y lo observó desde ahí—. ¿Que es lo que te tiene pegado a la ventana todo el día?

— ¿Acaso me estás acosando? — le miró de forma desaprovatoria y él solo contestó encogiendo sus hombros.

— Es imposible no verte cada que voy a la cocina. Me comenzaste a preocupar hace aproximadamente..— miró su reloj—. Diez minutos.

— Guaw. Que buen amigo eres.— Gray sonrió.

— Vas a hablar, ¿o voy a buscar a Juvia? — Natsu caminó de un lado a otro sin perder la ventana de vista. Estaba comenzando a odiarla.

— Pasa que me estoy volviendo loco.— rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza con desesperación—. Ayer fui a trabajar a casa de Alzack, ya sabes, Bizca le pidió que plantara...

Sacudió la cabeza como intentando olvidar el tema.

— Bueno, eso no importa. Pero fue ahí cuando conocí _a "ésta chica"._

— ¿_ésta chica?_¿Que chica? — Natsu vio como Lucy aparecía corriendo debajo de la lluvia torrencial.

¿En que momento fue que salió?

Llegó hasta su porche y abrió la puerta de golpe. Natsu logró ver a Plue en la entrada moviendo la cola.

— ¿Natsu?— Gray llegó a la ventana justo cuando Lucy se perdía de vista—. ¿Que pas-

Un celular comenzó a sonar y Gray busco en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Juvia? — una voz suave vino del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Gray-sama? Solo llamaba para preguntar si todo estaba bien.— Gray suspiró. Su novia no era tan paciente como ella creía.

— Estaré ahí en unos minutos.— levantó una ceja y miró a Natsu. Esa era la señal de que se iba a ir y dejar a su amigo ahogarse en...lo que sea que le estaba sucediendo. Colgó.— vendré más tarde. Ya aléjate de la ventana.

— Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil.

Gray abrió la puerta sin dejar de sonreír y Natsu lo siguió de cerca.

Miró de nuevo la casa y fue entonces cuando vio a Happy.

¿Qué demonios hacía Happy en la acera de enfrente debajo de la lluvia?

.

— Te resfriarás.— Lucy estornudó al mismo tiempo que su padre le advertía.

— Sí. Ahora me iré a cambiar.— miró la puerta de la entrada y notó que la había dejado entreabierta—. ¿Plue?

Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta buscando al perro. No había señal de él en ninguna parte. Pero sobre la acera, estaba el gato de Natsu. Debajo de la lluvia. Y moviendo su cola, enroscándola y subiendo y bajando.

— Hey. Happy.— lo examinó y sacudió la cabeza. Nunca había visto a un gato debajo de la lluvia tan placenteramente, probablemente era tan raro como su dueño.

La lluvia de repente se detuvo. Entró a la casa dejando la puerta abierta.

No tendría idea que en unos cuantos minutos se estaría maldiciendo por ese descuido.

.

Se dio cuenta cuando lo llamó para cenar.

Plue no estaba. El perro siempre se presentaba cuando había comida de por medio. Se intentó calmar y esperar un poco más.

— ¿Plue? — sus padres la miraron preocupados—. Voy a salir a buscarlo.

Tomo un abrigo del perchero y salió corriendo, bajando de las escaleras del porche con rapidez.

— ¿PLUE? — y comenzó a correr calle abajo completamente asustada.

.

.

.

**Comentario: ¡PLUE SE HA PERDIDO YISUS CRIST!**

**¿Algún review o receta de cocina? (0u0)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentario: ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Necesitaba editarlo antes de actualizar **

**^0^\ **

* * *

**Título**_: Los perros mueven la cola cuando están felices._

* * *

Lucy salió de su casa con un montón de hojas de colores.

Natsu la miró desde la ventana mientras comía cereal, la chica llevaba ropa de verano de nuevo, dejándolo apreciar sus lindas piernas.

¡Había caído tan bajo! ¡Incluso era _peor_ que la novia de Gray!

Luego se lo pensó mejor.

_Nadie es más acosador_ que Juvia.

Lucy se dirigió al primer árbol sobre la acera, colocó una hoja de colores y luego la engrapo. Natsu sonrió en su asiento, y decidió salir a ver que era lo que hacía su hermosa rubia; cruzó la calle en un dos por tres.

Miró la hoja en la que había una foto de su perro con ella y debajo, tenía un párrafo que rezaba así:

"¡Me he perdido!

Estoy buscando a mi perro, PLUE.

Habrá recompensa para quien lo encuentre.

Por favor, ayúdame a recuperarlo"

Y debajo, estaba su número de móvil. Natsu sonrió.

_Por fin._

Ella no tenia ni idea de que ese cartel le era de gran ayuda a Natsu.

— Hola.— Lucy dio un pequeño salto y lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿De donde demonios saliste? — se cubrió un poco con las hojas de colores—. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí parado?

— No mucho. Así que perdiste a tu...mascota.— intentó no sonar despectivo pero ella lo tomó de esa forma, y en cambio, levantó una ceja fastidiada.

— Deberías ayudarme a colgar estos.— le tendió un poco de hojas y el los examinó con ojos cansados.

— ¿Por qué debería? ¿Me darás algo a cambio? — ella frunció los labios. _Esos labios eran lo que quería a cambio._

— ¿Que es lo que quieres? — Natsu miró hacia su casa. No era tan gilipollas como para robarle un beso frente a su casa, de la que en cualquier momento saldría su padre y lo golpearía.

— Lo pensaré.— tomo las hojas y se dio la vuelta caminando sobre la acera para ayudar a la chica.

.

Lucy no era tonta. _Nada_ tonta.

Natsu estaba mirando sus labios cuando le había preguntado que quería a cambio.

Nerviosa, siguió andando y colocando más hojas para recuperar a Plue. Habían pasado dos días y Plue no regresaba, tenía que tomar medidas drásticas.

Un chico de cabello negro caminó a su lado y se detuvo un momento para leer el anuncio.

— Um..— miró el cartel con atención—. Creo que he visto a este perro antes.

Una mano en su barbilla mientras entrecerraba los ojos, se veía que se estaba esforzando para recordar.

— ¿Y bien?— Lucy espero intentando no parecer una desquiciada y el chico solo negó con la cabeza.

— No, lo siento. No recuerdo.— Clavó sus ojos grises en la cara de la chica y pareció reconocer algo—. ¿Tu eres la vecina nueva? ¿Verdad?

Lucy dio un paso atrás.

— S-sí. ¿Como sabes? — el se encogió de hombros y susurro algo en contra de Natsu. Gray conocía tan bien a su mejor amigo que en cuanto vio a Lucy, supo que tenía que ser _la chica._

— Bueno, lo siento. Tengo que irme, espero que encuentres a tu perro.— y con eso, desapareció.

.

Lucy estaba desesperada, a tal grado que las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordar de sus ojos.

Está bien que su perro no fuera el más hermoso de todos, o el más inteligente, ni siquiera el más _leal_, pero Lucy amaba a su perro.

Recordaba su lindo rabo moviéndose de lado a otro cuando ella llegaba, como la esperaba en la puerta con la cadena, incluso su actitud de brincar y ensuciar su ropa. Extrañaba todo, las lengüeteadas, las manchas por toda la casa y los ladridos a mitad de la noche.

Hubiera dado todo por recuperar a Plue.

Fue por eso que cada que alguien tocaba su puerta, ella saltaba desde el sillón y abría con entusiasmo para vivir la desilusión en carne propia.

Solo habían pasado tres días y Lucy comenzaba a desfallecer.

.

Natsu miró por milésima vez su teléfono.

Hacía dos minutos, había decidido enviar el mensaje. _EL mensaje_. Lucy todavía no contestaba, y los minutos le parecían horas.

Dejó el celular en la mesa y fue entonces cuando vibró. Lo miró intentando serenarse pero terminó corriendo para tomarlo y miró la pantalla.

"Hola, Natsu. Ya se que eres tu."

"Bueno, te gusta quitarle misterio al asunto. ¿Como vas con tu perro?"

Se mordió el labio al pensar en la chica mirando su rosado y elegante celular.

"No muy bien. No aparece."

Se asomó por la ventana y vio a Lucy sentada en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación. Su cabello rubio se extendía sobre su espalda y los rayos del sol le daban un aspecto de ángel. Sus miradas se encontraron a través del cristal y la calle. El le sonrió y ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

Señaló su teléfono.

"Todo saldrá bien, muy pronto."

Y en cuanto lo envió, la miró leyendo el mensaje. Ella sonrió y volvió a teclear.

"Gracias"

.

Lucy no esperaba a otra persona en la puerta.

Se había resignado a que su sexy ojiverde vecino iba a aparecer en cualquier momento por la puerta.

Lo que no esperaba ver, era la bola blanca entre sus brazos.

Plue.

Dormía feliz en sus brazos, desparramado y despreocupado de la vida. Lucy casi llora de la emoción en cuanto lo vio.

SU PERRO ESTABA EN CASA, AL FIN.

Lo recibió con cariño y entró a dejarlo en la cesta donde dormía.

— Bienvenido, Plue. — acarició su lomo y regresó lo más rápido posible a la sala, donde Natsu observaba su foto del kinder—. Gracias por traerlo.

El sonrió. Una de esas sonrisas especiales que hacía que Lucy quisiera tirarse al suelo y revolcarse de emoción. Esa sonrisa que hacía que sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina y que en su estómago hubieran miles de mariposas flotando.

— Te dije que todo estaría bien. ¿O no? — ella sonrió feliz y aliviada. De repente Natsu dejó de sonreír y fue a pararse justo frente a ella— ahora hablemos del pago.

— Ah. Bueno, puedo pagarte lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no sea una exageración de dine-

— No quiero dinero.— ella pestañeo varias veces. Los ojos verdes se mostraban feroces y decían exactamente lo que quería. Miraba sus labios son ansias, esperando su respuesta.

Lucy sabía que si lo hacía, cambiaría todo. Pero no le importo.

Levantó su cara hacia el y cruzó uno de sus brazos detrás de su cuello, sus labios se tocaron más rápido de lo que planeaba. Y en unos segundos más, ambos probaban algo que jamás olvidarían.

Para Natsu fue como resolver el misterio más grande de su vida, ella era todo lo que había pensado y al mismo tiempo, no lo era. Era mucho mejor.

Las pisadas de alguien en la escalera hicieron que ambos se separaran. Ahí apareció el padre de Lucy.

— ¿Y tu quién eres? — Natsu intentó salir de su obnubilación. Todavía tenía los labios y la boca llena de Lucy. Y quería más.

— Buenas tard-

— El es Natsu, es nuestro vecino de enfrente.— Las mejillas de Lucy seguían color rojo vivo—. Encontró a Plue.

El señor Heartfilia examinó a Natsu entrecerrando los ojos. Masculló un gracias y se dirigió a la cocina hablando de la recompensa.

— Puedes pedir algo.

— Gracias, pero no es necesario.— el señor le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

— Que bien. Por que mi hija no es la recompensa. — lo dijo tan seriamente que Natsu estuvo seguro por un instante que los había visto. Luego soltó una carcajada, haciendo que se sonrojara—. Hombre, pero no pongas esa cara. Es una broma.

— ah, que bueno.— y entonces Jude lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Vio como los chicos se miraban cómplices y se maldijo por no haber sido él quién abriera la puerta.

.

Lucy y Natsu ahora no se separaban nunca.

Cuando Lucy miraba por la ventana, Natsu estaba ahí. Y cuando Natsu se asomaba, Lucy también estaba ahí.

Pronto se convirtió en una batalla.

Una constante guerra de miradas, señales e indirectas. Natsu y Lucy ahora no podían dejar de pensar el uno en el otro. Y todos lo sabían.

Lo sabían por que salían juntos a pasear al perro, por que mientras lo hacían, se tomaban las manos y de vez en cuando aparecía un beso fugaz.

Por que Lucy ahora nunca iba sola a la tienda donde se encontraba con la que se convirtió en su mejor amiga, Levy. De vez en cuando se encontraban a Jellal y a Erza caminando por ahí de la misma forma que ellos.

Lucy estaba anonadada.

De vez en cuando sus padres solo reían de su actitud de enamorada y de vez en cuando ella moría y revivía de nuevo.

Pero Natsu estaba mucho peor.

Y el lo sabía.

Adoraba e idolatraba a Lucy. Todo lo que hacía era perfecto ante sus ojos, su forma de reír, su forma de hacer pucheros, su forma de caminar, su manera de hablar y su favorita: su forma de mirarlo.

Era como si pudiera mirar a través de su ser, a través de esos ojos brillantes que lo hacían saber que lo quería.

Se volvieron pareja y cuando menos habían notado, llevaban nada mas y nada menos que seis meses de relación.

_Fue cuando Gray apareció._

Gray había conocido a Lucy anteriormente, le había parecido tan perfecta para Natsu que era como si hubiera sido especialmente moldeada para él; la conocía y le gustaba que su personalidad encajara con la de Su mejor amigo.

Pero había un problema.

_Nunca había visto a su perro._

.

Gray caminó tomado de la mano con Juvia, su linda, celosa y posesiva novia. Ella estaba hablando sobre alguna clase de galletas que había horneado para él, pero Gray se distrajo por completo.

En contra de su dirección, frente a ellos, venía la pareja del año.

Venían tan abrazados que incluso dudó que fueran dos personas. Y ahí estaba.

_Plue_.

Ambos pararon frente a frente para saludarse, y entonces ocurrió.

— ¡Oye! Este es el perro que tenías en tu casa.— señaló a Natsu—. Sabía que lo había visto en algún lado.— Juvia le hizo cariñitos al perro y el se le unió.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos y Natsu comenzó a sudar frío.

Plue solo movía la cola feliz de que Juvia y Gray le hicieran mimos.

"_Voy a matarte stripper"_

— Bueno, Gray-sama. Unos pastelillos nos esperan.— Gray la siguió y ambos se perdieron de vista.

Lucy se volteó hacia Natsu y se cruzó de brazos.

— No voy a gritar. Explícame eso.

— ¿Qué cosa? — El retrocedió un poco para tomar distancia de su -agresiva cuando se enoja- novia.

Lucy se sentía traicionada.

¿El perro en la _casa de Natsu_? ¿Por qué _demonios_ estaba en su casa?

¿_Natsu se había robado a su perro?_

¿Que clase de broma sin corazón era esa?

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Y Natsu se asustó de eso.

— No sé que es lo que piensas. Pero no es lo que sucedió.

— ¿No te robaste a mi perro? — preguntó esperanzada.

— ...tal vez sí es eso.— Lucy volvió a llorar indignada—. Pero fue por una buena causa.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Buena causa.

Se dio la vuelta y Plue la fue siguiendo. Natsu también.

— Escucha Lucy. Lo hice por ti. Yo-

— ¿Querías hacerme sufrir? ¿Querías burlarte de mí? Felicidades.— corrió hacia su puerta y la cerró de golpe.

Demonios.

Plue estaba afuera.

La volvió a abrir y el perro entró lentamente, después volvió a azotarla.

.

Natsu la llamó cuando vio que estaba en su ventana. No respondió. La chica miró el teléfono y luego miró su ventana, Natsu le sonrió desde su propia ventana y ella cerró la cortina.

Pero él no se iba a dar por vencido.

.

Lucy se sentó en su cama mirando su celular. ¿Solo una llamada?

Y justo cuando creía que de verdad solo la llamaría una vez, un golpe apareció en su ventana.

Se asomó con el ceño fruncido y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos color verde que la desarmaban y hacían que su corazón se alterara como loco.

— Hey.— Lucy pestañeó y se inclinó un poco—. Deja caer tu cabello.*

— Citar frases de mi película favorita no va a hacer que te perdone.— lo cortó y el rió, y entonces Lucy olvidó por qué era que estaba enojada con él.

Es que lo miraba y solo existía el. Su cabello alborotado con el aire, esa sonrisa pícara y al mismo tiempo inocente, ese porte de desinterés y esos ojos con los que la atacaba.

Odiaba no poder odiarlo.

Natsu comenzó a trepar.

Todo tan a lo Romeo y Julieta (otra de sus obras favoritas), llegó hasta su ventana sonriente.

— Se que estás molesta conmigo.— Lucy pestañeó.

— ¿Ah sí? — luego agitó su cabeza—. Claro que estoy molesta contigo, ¡te robaste a mi perro!

— Pero lo hice por ti. Por nosotros. Cuando nos conocimos, me odiabas.

— Claro que no.— el entró con toda la elegancia y sensualidad que pueden existir y Lucy se cruzó de brazos evitando pensar que estaba con su novio en su habitación. Solos. No, no solos, Plue estaba moviéndole la cola al lado de su cama.

_Perro traidor_.

— Me odiabas. Secuestré a tu perro, ¿sí? Fue para conseguir tu número. — Lucy entreabrió los labios—. Fue por eso que conseguí tu número y fue por eso que me diste nuestro primer beso. El cuál, no tenía planeado y sucedió y fue magnífico por que desde ese instante supe que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti. Enserio.

Lucy levantó la ceja ante la verborrea que estaba escuchando. Le encantaba cuando hablaba así pero no podía entenderlo muy bien.

— ¿Qué?

— Que estoy enamorado de ti.— La mente de la chica trabajaba a mil por hora. Dejó escapar un suspiro aparatoso.

— No sé que pensar. Debería estar enojada contigo por que te robaste a mi perro, pero es dulce que lo hayas hecho por mí.

— Y para que esto- — señalo a ambos—. Sucediera. Me tienes encantado Lucy. De verdad.— avanzó unos pasos y pegó su frente con la de ella—. Además, no puedes enojarte conmigo.

— Odio que me conozcas bien. — y con eso ambos sellaron su proximidad y se besaron.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

**Comentario: Y pues así. Por favor dejenme un review :]**

**Estoy en proceso de editar el siguiente capítulo de ¿Fairy Tail es un internado? Y respecto a Autos, velocidad y magia, todavía estoy en proceso de hacer el capítulo (Me preocupa por que llevo cierto tiempo si actualizar :c, pero nfdkdjd ya lo estoy continuando).**

**y en otras noticias.**

**Les dejo un bonus de cuando Natsu se robó a Plue. xD**

* * *

Plue acababa de salir de su casa. Debajo de la lluvia.

Happy estaba en la acera frente a Lucy y Natsu estaba escondido tras un árbol haciendo su caprichosa forma.

La idea había llegado tan rápido que era imposible no llevarla a cabo. Lucy volvió a entrar a su casa y Natsu se lanzó sobre Plue.

_Ese perro sería su cupido._

_._

_._


End file.
